1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool bit assembly and more particularly to a tool bit assembly for quickly alternating bits.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional hand tool with connecting shaft includes a connecting shaft. The connecting shaft has a retaining hole opened at one end thereof. A positioning bead is extruded on the inner wall of the retaining hole of the connecting shaft. A screw bit has a notch corresponding to the positioning bead and defined on the outer periphery thereof Under this arrangement, when a user wants to assemble the screw bit to the connecting shaft, the user inserts one end of the screw bit into the retaining hole and the positioning bead is engaged with the notch of the screw bit at the retaining hole, so that the screw bit is assembled to the connecting shaft; when the user wants to remove the screw bit from the connecting shaft, the user holds the connecting shaft and pulls out the screw bit from the retaining hole. However, the conventional hand tool with connecting shaft has two shortcomings as following:
First, when the oil is attached to the user's hand, it is difficult to pull out the screw bit from connecting shaft for alternating the other screw bit.
Second, although the positioning bead is engaged with the notch of the screw bit, the positioning bead might not be engaged with the notch of the screw bit completely and firmly so that the screw bit at the retaining hole of the connecting shaft might not be stable to operate.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional. Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.